This research, in the form of dissertation, will focus on the concepts of stigma and information control by those considered deviant within society. The inquiry itself will take two forms: one, narratives of those suffering from chronic illness and narratives of gay men will be gathered and analyzed using qualitative sociological research methods; secondly, an analysis and historical record of information control among deviant populations, specifically the chronically ill, will be analyzed and developed.